


Happy Birthday, Anders

by SparksSeer



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Cat, Gen, Kitten, Prompt Fill, Strong Language, the johnsons spending time together, tumblr prompt fill, well they swear a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s supposed to be a normal Saturday. Anders loves Saturdays, because it means no work. Peace and silence in his flat. But not today. It’s his birthday and a surprise waits for him when he wakes up that morning.<br/>Also: Why whould he need a cat tree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Anders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShortStorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortStorry/gifts).



> For this tumblr prompt by smileyhobbit:  
> Just like anything you can think of that’s like Johnson family fluff. There’s a lack of them having fun as a family so I don’t know like just a day they had fun any of them all of them whatever works :)

Thirty. He was thirty now. How could he be thirty already? Wasn’t he like twenty-nine just a day ago? What? Or right. He had been, Anders reminded himself. With a growl he turned to his side and took a look at his alarm. 10:29 am. The sun was shining through his window. He could even hear some birds singing in distance.

“This is awful!” With another growl Anders buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes again. The sudden motion had been a mistake – he could feel a headache growing. Oh, what a great start to be thirty and _old_. He’d probably find some new wrinkles in his face later. _You’re being ridiculous!_ Only one day had passed, nothing’s different now that he’s no longer in his twenties. He should take a shower. Go on with his Saturday morning routine. He could go out that night, pick up one or two chicks, get wasted, have sex. Reward himself for working hard the whole week instead of celebrating his birthday. It was just a normal Saturday morning. No need to celebrate it more than any other Saturday.

Still sleepy and with half-closed eyes Anders sighed and heaved himself out of his bed and went to the bathroom. A hot shower could make anything better, right? Then a coffee and he was pretty sure he had some of that vodka s _omewhere_.

With a loud yawn he went back to his bedroom after the shower, pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt he normally only wore for sleeping. It was only then when he noticed a strange smell. Well, not really strange – it smelled like coffee and pancakes. Was that fried eggs and bacon? It was only strange because he was supposed to be alone in his flat. He had a bad premonition. No, they wouldn’t do that, would they? They hated him. Why would they even remember his fucking birthday?

But, of course, his hope died at last. He heard a loud laugh – Axl, he presumed – and then “Ouch!” followed by “I told you to stay quiet!”. That was Ty.

What the hell where these idiot doing in his flat? On a Saturday morning? Didn’t they have … shit to do? He growled once again and went to the kitchen area. He froze to the spot.

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANDERS!”_

“You gotta be shitting me!” Not only did Ty and Axl decided to disturb his Saturday morning (which was really holy to him), they also dragged along Olaf and even if he didn’t know how they managed that, but Mike was there as well. They were all (well, except Mike maybe) grinning from ear to ear. Above their heads they had somehow managed to hang a “Happy 30th Birthday” banner, on the counter were standing a pancakes with maple syrup, a plate fried eggs and bacon and at least 20 cupcakes with all kinds of _bright_ colored toppings.

Yes. They were definitely dead.

“Alright guys. Leave. Hand over the alcohol and get the _fuck_ out of my flat!”

“Oh, c’mon, Anders. Have a bit of fun. It’s your birthday! Relax.” Grandpa should rather hand over the rest of his pot.

“We even got you presents!”

“Oh, did you really, Axl? And since when do you care enough for me to remember my birthday, get me actual presents and even plan … something? I don’t care about it, just leave.”

“Nah, Anders. We made us all breakfast. We ain’t leaving.”

“So take the food with you. I don’t see the problem there, grampa.”

“The thing is, Anders, it’s four against one. Plus you’re the smallest and can’t use your powers against us.” Mike remarked with a smirk. “You lose.”

“Yeah. Just eat your pancakes, they are seriously delicious.”

Axl was probably right. If Ty had made the pancakes - which he probably had, since none of the other could cook – they’d be pretty good. With a sigh, Anders sat down at the table. It could be worse, right? At least there was food.

“Fine. Whatever. But, I swear, if you don’t clean up the kitchen later, I am gonna kill you.” Anders threatened.

They mostly ate breakfast in silence, Anders couldn’t remember when he ate so much all at once the last time. Axl babbled about random things, like his weird flat mate and the part they went to last night, Ty barely participated in the conversation and Mike was just looking a bit out of place sitting opposite to Anders. When Anders caught him staring at him with a frown, he raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked.

But Mike just shook his head slightly and pressed out a quiet “Nothing” between his teeth. Whatever. Anders didn’t even know why Mike had come along and he most certainly didn’t care. At least the food was good and there was still hope that he’d actually get some decent present. Hopefully there was alcohol. Lots of it. _When were they finally going to leave?_ If he wanted just one thing on his birthday, then it was wiping of that smirk on Mike’s face and making him leave. How could they just take away the peace of a Saturday morning?

“So…” Anders began, after he had finished his second cupcake. “What about you hand me over the presents, clean up the kitchen and then let me the fuck alone?” He had enough of that stupid conversation between his brothers. He didn’t want to hear it, he wanted silence and peace.

Axl looked at Ty questioningly, and when the later nodded, Axl got up and came back a minute later with a _quite a few_ presents under his arms.

“What the hell is that shit?” Anders asked skeptically. “Couldn’t you just give me some movie tickets or something?”

“Ah, no. We couldn’t really.” Mike grinned. “For your 30th birthday we thought of something special.”

“And these are only the side presents, so to speak. Dawn should be here any minute, and bring you your main present.” Ty explained, grinning as well.

“Main present?”

“Yeah. She was so kind to volunteer to … take care of it, since she was the one who gave us the idea anyway.”

“But you can unpack these already, if you want to.” Axl handed him a rather big one. Okay, fine. What did he have to lose really? He could still hand the presents back to the stores and buy something useful with the money. He sat moved over to the couch and ripped off the wrapping paper (it had little animals all over it. Why?) and startled, when he realized what he held in his hands.

“A cat tree?” _Seriously?_

“You’ll need it.” Damn that smirk, Mike!

“For what would I need a cat tree?!” Please no.

“Well, I doubt that _you_ will need it. Just wait and see.”

The next present was handed to him. Anders had a bad feeling.

“A litter pan? For cats?” This wasn’t going to end with movie tickets or alcohol – at least no free alcohol.

“Yep.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” He hated his family.

The next few presents were not different. Cat food, feeding dishes and some toys for cats. The grins on the faces of his brothers grew bigger with every present he unwrapped.

“You do realize that I have fish. What do you think will happen if the cat you obviously got me discovers them and decides to ‘play’ with them, huh?”

“They’ll be fine, don’t worry, _Andy_.”

“Stop calling me that, Mikkel. I told you. But feel free to leave any time.” But before Mike could comment to that, the doorbell rang and Ty quickly got up to open the door. _Oh no_. The cat was being delivered.

He heard Ty and Dawn chatting in the floor before they finally came into the living area. Dawn came towards Anders, pulled him up with one hand and actually gave him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Anders!”

“Thanks, Dawn.” He smiled at her. It was actually the first time in years that someone had wish him a happy birthday like that, it was nice. But…

“Dawn, I gathered as much as you guys all want to give me a cat? Why don’t you just take it? You’re a cat person, aren’t you? You’d have some company for your cat.” He sent her his sweetest smile, trying to be as charming as he could be (Bragi obviously wasn’t an option in front of his brother) since he could at least try to convince her.

Yet, Dawn’s smile faded and she frowned. “First of all, Anders, I don’t have a cat. Never had and never will. Which sorts out the second point. No. I am not taking your cat. You take care of her yourself. You haven’t even seen her yet. Ty?” She looked at his younger brother. He had that cat-cage-thing in one hand, and now put it down on the floor and opened the door. A few moments later, a very tiny, small cat walked out of it. The cat was covered in light grey fur, no pattern or any different colors. The eyes of the cat were in an ochre tone, almost orange and huge. Anders had to admit, that _she_ was cute, even beautiful, and he caught himself smiling at the little kitten.

The cat however seemed to notice Anders’ gaze and tipped over to him. Anders got down on his knees and held out his hand to pet the cat. The cat sniffed on his hand and then held her head against the hand. Anders took that as a sign that he was being allowed to pet her now. The cat purred quietly.

“She likes you.” Ty remarked.

Yes, he had indeed forgotten that his family and Dawn were still around him, watching him falling in love with the little kitten. Great.

“What are you gonna call her?” Axl asked when Anders didn’t say anything and instead had taken the cat on his arms, still stroking her.

“Katie.” He answered a bit too fast. He cleared his throat. “I mean, I think I am gonna call her Katie.” Shit. He’d only met that little kitten a few minutes ago. How did she manage to already wrap him around her little paw?

“Is that so?” Mike grinned while Ty and Dawn exchanged a knowing look.

“Yes.” Anders stared back at his brother. “And now be a bit useful and put that cat tree thing together. We want _Katie_ to feel welcomed and home, don’t we?”

And that way, one hour later, Mike was swearing over the instructions for the cat tree, Axl sat on the couch and watched a rugby game and Dawn and Ty were cleaning the kitchen, laughing and giggling form time to time. Anders on the other hand sat on the floor and played with Katie. She was cute and Dawn had been right, she really did like him. Well, how could she not, right? Anders smiled at her and held up a little ball, that made a noise whenever you’d squish it, for his new pet to catch. But instead of just holding it up, Anders decided it was time to test if Katie would be able to bring that ball back to him (yes, he knew that she wasn’t a dog – but this as a chance he couldn’t let go to waste) and swiftly threw the ball in Mike’s direction – and hit his goal.

“What the hell, Anders?!” His older brother let out a shout when it hit the back of his head. Katie ignored the angry outburst and was already slowly approaching the ball – that Mike was holding in his hand above his head, ready to throw it back to the blond man. But before he could do so, Katie decided to jump and try to catch the ball. _Unfortunately_ , she missed by a couple of inches and she landed on Mike’s face and neck – leaving behind some scratches.

“Oh, for fucks sake! That stupid cat!” Mike tried to get her down from him, failed and only earned more scratches on his arms, while Katie was still trying to win back her squishy, bright yellow ball. Anders started laughing along with Axl, who had witnessed the whole scene from the couch. When Ty and Dawn came out of the kitchen to see what was going on, Anders was leaning against the couch and had tears in his eyes from laughing about his distraught brother, and Katie had climbed on his shoulder.

Maybe a cat wasn’t that bad of a birthday present, Anders thought then. Katie liked him. She was so tiny and little, and cute. And up to now, she hadn’t even tried to get close to his fish.

That night, other than he had planned, Anders lied in his bed – alone, I you don’t cunt Katie in, who was curled up on his stomach. “I think, Katie, that you and I are gonna be get along really well, you know? For once, my brother had a good idea for a present.” He told her in a low voice, petting her. “But, shh, don’t let them know that.” He chuckled slightly. Maybe there wasn’t any woman in his bed tonight, but chicks liked cute little kittens, right? He’d only have to be careful that he’d still be the main focus. Shouldn’t be a problem. He was a _god_ , a god with a cat.

____________________

It was only two days later, a late evening when Anders was on the phone with Dawn. “You _need_ to help me! … I am serious, Dawnie, that cat hair is _everywhere_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> English is not my native language, I don't have a beta. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments about what you think (and/or if you see any mistakes) are very much appreciated :)


End file.
